Last day of happiness
by Night.of.thunder
Summary: What if something happened that would make everything fall apart. Can love put it back together? I changed the summary. I think its more appropriate now!
1. Chapter 1:Last day of happiness

**Hello, me again. This story is short, I know, but I was hoping I was going to have time to continue it. I mean write more chapters and continue the story but only if you want me to... :D**

**So pleas review if you see any mistakes, or if you want me to continue it...**

**Oh and I don't own Winx club, to bad since I would make the stories much more spicy and interesting... :D**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Clouds spread over Alphea grounds. The atmosphere was dark and sad. For Musa it wasn´t just some other rainy day. This is the last day she´s going to see Riven. This was her and Riven´s last year at school and she had to go home and for Riven, she didn´t know if he´ll come and visit her, she didn´t even know where he is going to live. By the look in his eyes when he came into her room she could tell that this time he´s saying goodbye for good. She was just determent that she will not forget him, she was hoping he won´t forget her to…

They were lying in her bed. His strong arms were carefully wrapped around her small waist. They were looking in each other's eyes when he spoke

"I´m going to miss you, I´m going to miss you a lot. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I´m not going to forget you so easy. Well I don´t really won´t to forget you but when you're going to get home you're probably going to meet a lot of other guys that are going to be much nicer then me and more sweater you know someone who will make you happy and will give you all that you deserve and…"

She placed her finger on his lips making him silent almost instantly. She looked at him lovingly and smiled gently…

"Riven, you are the one who makes me happy, you're the one who gives me everything I deserve, you're the one who's sweet and nice to me. You and only you are the number one thing in need. I don't want to go away from you. I want to be with you forever, I never want to forget how it feels to be in your arms or how it feels to kiss you. I want to do that every day…"

She stopped to let her tears fall. He gently wiped them away. He looked at him again. His hair spiked and sprayed always looking perfect. His eyes, making her knees weak every time she looked at them for too long. Then his lips, so soft and sweet every time she kissed them. She got closer to him and pressed her lips upon his. He responded quickly. The kiss was slow and gentle and warm. She wanted it to last forever. She placed her hand on his face and touched his cheeks. She moved her hand and started to stroke his hair in the back. He was now in the lead of the kiss. He hugged her tighter never wanting to let go. She stopped so she could breathe. But then she asked him seriously…

"Why don´t you want to come live with me"... He looked at her with confuse, anger and sadness in his eyes. He answered calmly… "Musa you know why. Your dad hates me, and me being in your house while he can't even look me in the eyes would just be painful…and..and" …he got up and sat on the edge of the bed and looked away… "You can't live with me…I can't support you. I can barely do that for myself. I'm not rich, when we are officially out of school I first have to buy myself an apartment. I'm not sure how I'm going to do that since I don't have much savings, but I´ll survive. You will do better with your dad. I just have to start my life you know, get a job, pay for rent and stuff like that. You won´t have what you deserve with me"

…He was to ashamed to looked at her. He put his head in his hands. He wanted to be with her, live with her, have a family with her, but he couldn't. She wouldn't be happy with him, with what little he could offer her… "I´m sorry, I´m so sorry, so, so sorry…" He said with tears in his eyes. He could feel the pain in his chest from sadness. She came from behind and hugged him. She hold tight. Deep down in her she knew things will be alright, everything will be just fine one day. She was just hoping that day would come soon…

* * *

**Pleas excuse me if in the story something wont make sense, because its late at night right now where I live and its school tomorow so...**

**Oh and review so I will now if its good.**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2:Home sweet home

**Hey people. There it is, the second part. I don't really like the begining of it. Maybe because I have read it to many times, like over and over again. Pleas enjoy and then post a review. :D**

**p.s. I´we wrote Musa´s thought like this: ...**_Here we go again_**... Just so you will be able to tell the difference in the second paragraph.**

* * *

After all that with Riven, he told her that he will stay with one of his old friends from the orphanage while he gets himself an apartment. That did calm her down for a while but she still wasn't feeling good. She was standing in front of her house on Melody. Something was pulling her away. She felt that something was wrong. She hasn't been her for a while. She hoped dad would be glad she came home. It's her dad; of course he will be happy. Maybe he will be too happy since Riven is not with her. She threw that thought away. She gently pressed the ring button and waited for her dad to open the door. She heard heavy steps coming from the living room. The handle was pressed down from the other side and in few seconds she saw her dad with a smile on his face…

"Musa, darling your back so soon, oh well I´m so happy that you're here, I really missed you" He gave her a tight hug, took her hand and lead her to the living room and sat her on the couch. He broth some tea to drink and her favorite cookies he made just for her. He sat down opposite her and asked…"How are you, was the trip long?" _Okay, so far so good_ "Oh yeah, I am OK, well the trip was as usual, nothing new…" _I hope he doesn't bring Riven up. "I_ am so glad that you are OK, I am also very glad that that boy isn´t with you." _Here we go again_. "I told you he can´t take care of you. I am proud of you for taking my advice of breaking up with him. He just isn´t right for you. You need someone with financial belongings so he can support you and your family. Like a prince or someone from a wealthy family. Or even better, a king. As I always said love isn't going to put bread on your table…"

She didn't remember the last time she was this at her father. Temperature started rising inside of her. Her fists curled up, wanting to break something. She looked at her father with anger in her eyes as he was talking. She couldn't hear him talking at some point; she could just see his mouth moving. Everything was mute. Even her eyes only focused on her dad, everything else was blurry. How could he talk like that? He didn't understand anything. All this time he tried to convince her that Riven wasn't the best for her. He didn't see how much he changed from the last time he saw him. Fine, he didn't have money, and he wasn't some stupid prince charming, but he loved her with all he had. And so did she. That was enough for her. Well probably not good enough for her father. She couldn't take this anymore, so she yelled back…

"You don't understand me. I love him and he loves me. I don't need money. I just need him to be by my side. I don't expect you to understand what I feel for him…" He interrupted her rudely "Hold on now. If he loves you so much why didn't he come and live with you here, he does want to spend time with you does he?"…He was standing up with his hands on his hips. _What is she going to answer him? Where was her love now?_ "He didn't want to come because he doesn't like the fact you can´t even look in his eyes. He doesn't like that you treat him like something not worth of me because he isn't rich. That's why he asked me to wait a bit while he gets a job and an apartment"….the anger was boiling inside of her, she was barely able to keep her voice down as much as possible. Now she stood up and looked at him dead in the eyes, and said with the calmest voice as she could...

"…And when that happens I'm going to pack my bags and go live with Riven, so you won't have to worry about me and all the mistakes I make in my life. And don't tell me you just want to see me happy, because Riven makes me happy" With that she stormed into her room and slammed the door shut.

She lied on her bed. Tears threaten to fall. She wanted to be strong, but how could she be strong if Riven wasn't here with her. She remembered the time when they went on holidays together. It was summer so they decided to go to the beach. He was complimenting her all the time. She remembered the way he was carrying her to their hotel room in his arms because she was so tired from the dancing in the near bar. He always took care of her. You could see in his eyes that he was worried sick when she had just a cold. She will always remember the way he looked at her. The way he always smelled nice. And how his skin was always soft. His lips always warm.

Those little memories made the heavy tears fall. She missed him. The way he showed to her how he loved her with a rose or a deep kiss, maybe with just a smile. That made her knew she was the luckiest women in the world. And because of that, she will wait for Riven as long as it will take. They did say that they will meet each other until everything will be prepared for them to move in together, but that wasn't enough. She wanted to fall asleep and wake up next to him. Be with him for the whole day. But I guess she will just have to wait. She turned around to face the window in the room. It was cloudy. The weather always had a way to describe how she felt. The sky was dark and it was cold, but it didn't rain. Just like her. She was sad and depressed but she will not break. No, she will be strong. She will be strong for Riven, if she can't be strong for herself…

As she laid there she began to think how all of this happened. How did she even became so hopelessly in love with him. She realized that she would give her life for him. But he would never let her do that. She smiled at that thought. She was wondering if he was thinking about her now, was she on his mind?...

The forest was drifting by. He could feel the sharp wind on his bare hands. His jacket was not enough if you were driving this fast. But the though of her warmed him. She was always on his mind. He loved her, that was all. She was his everything. He was especially happy now. He got a job. And he bought an apartment. He got money from all the extra work he did at red fountain. And now, he´s going to teach there. Saladin asked him to be the »fighting tactics and weapon use« teacher. Sounds fancy enough. He smiled. He wasn´t this happy for a while now. He wanted to talk to her. Hugh her and kiss her. He wanted to tell her the good news. He sped up.

The engine roared. But he made a mistake. The ground was moist. It was raining the other day. His back wheel started to slide out of his control. Panic was all he could feel. The whole bike slided on its side. He was thrown of and his head hit something hard. His body started to burst with pain. He wanted to scream. He felt himself landing on something hard and cold. His vision went black...

* * *

**TA DAAAAAAMMM...**

**There you go, chapter 2 complete.**

**Of course I will have to continue this one, so pleas if you have any ideas, share :D**

**I hope you like it. The last part, the crash, came unexpected to me. Just wanted to spice things up a bit. Don´t hate because Riven gets hurt. Maybe that will just bring all of them together . Okay, I am telling you way to musch details...**

**P.S. I love you for reading this :D**


	3. Chapter 3:Strangers

**Hey, this is gonna be a short chapter. And I mean a short one. I just wanted to make you wonder. And make your waiting on chapter 4 a bit shorter and less miserable. ;D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

MUSA´S POV

This was the hardest day of her life. She sat on the stiff chair in the waiting room. Her whole body was tense. Her hands holding the coffee cup she emptied an hour ago. Her mind was racing in all possible directions. She was waiting for the doctor to give her some news. All she knew by now is that he was in an accident and her phone number was the first one in the phone, that's why they called her. She didn't know what to think. She wanted to stay positive but that was harder than it looked. From the time she received the phone call her mind was in complete shock…

_ »Flashback«_

_She was looking through the window. Since Riven wasn't here the landscape and music was the only thing calming her down. The green trees and colorful flowers. But the sun wasn't as strong as usually in June. She heard the phone ring. She hated leaving her peaceful place near the window. The view was too beautiful. She answered. The voice on the other end was formal. To formal. It made her nervous. When the voice told her the news, she could feel hear heart start to beat faster. Fear ran threw her like electricity. She hung up and ran out the doors…_

_»End of flashback«_

I inhaled. This was too much. A baby's cry shrugged me out of my thoughts. I looked up. There was a man with a baby in his hands. The man looked young, maybe 27 years old, at most. He held the baby in his arms and started swaying it. The baby stooped crying. She smiled. Guys like that where rare. Would Riven be a good dad? Of course he would be. After all he went threw he wouldn't want his child to go through that. He would be loving and caring. I mean, he is going to be loving and caring. Happy thoughts Musa, happy thoughts. A familiar face brought me out of my thoughts. It was Riven´s doctor. I stood right up. I looked at his eyes, trying to find some answers. But they were could and unreadable. Just like Riven´s sometimes. "How is he, what happened to him?" I asked nervously. He crossed his arms. He didn't look happy. He began talking: »He crashed with his bike. He has a minor brain injury. He is not in a good shape. We would expect him to be recovering by now. We don't know what the brain injury caused since he hadn't woken up yet." He looked series. "Can I go see him?" He nodded and led me to his room. In front of the door he stopped. "Miss, don't be in there for a long time, he needs to rest."

I nodded and he opened the door. I went in and closed the door behind me. That's when I saw him. He was lying in the bed, not moving. There were tubes coming out of his wrists. Machines were beeping all the time. The monitor showed his heartbeat. It was not strong. His breath was calm and steady, a computer monitoring it. I put my hand bag on a near chair and walked nervously over his bed. I gently sat on his bed. He looked weak and broken. I didn't like seeing him like that. He was always strong and brave, protecting me. He had a white bandage around his head. It messed up his hair a bit. But he still looked handsome to me. I took his hand in my own. It was cold. I hoped with all my heart that he would wake up soon. I missed him terribly. I laid my head on his strong chest. His heartbeat calmed me down. I stayed like that for a while. Then I heard a groin. I jerked my head up. I was still holding on to his hand. His head moved slightly. His eyes opened and those violent gems looked at me again. I smiled and hugged him tightly. "You are awake" I pulled away, but my smiled disappeared. He looked at me confusing and asked: "Who are you?"…

RIVEN´S POV

Pain reached my senses again. My head, my limbs and my back. Everything felt like like it was on fire. I opened my eyes. I was blinded by the white light. Then the picture started to be a bit clearer. Lights were passing by quick. I was moving. I tried to look around but I couldn't move my neck. I saw faces, they were talking, but I couldn't hear it at first. The doctors. I was on a moving bed. I could fell the dried blood all over my body. Was that mine blood? My hearing good better. A nurse that was running near the bed spoke to me. "Don't worry you are in a hospital. Everything is going to be OK. Is there any family member we can call?" Family? I thought about it. Nothing. I couldn't remember anything. There was a big hole in my memory. What about my name. Nothing. Who am I?...

I woke up again. I still felt pain in every corner of my body. I could hear the machines beeping. Well, at least I am alive. I groined. I could fell a weight on my chest. As I let out that sound I could saw a person sitting next to me. I could tell her hand was holding mine. She was beautiful. Deep blue eyes, looking at me worried. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, but it still suited her. Her face was happy and there was a smile spread to her ears. She hugged me tightly and let out a sigh. "You're awake". I then realized that I don't know her. I felt nothing but confusion. She pulled away and her smile disappeared. I looked at her questionable and asked: "Who are you?"…

* * *

**Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa am**

**I am so evil. :D**

**But, in all reality you are gonna have to wait a but longer for chapter 4. Things get complicated and I just want to write it good for you guys. **

**P.S. Leave a review, it means a lot to me to know how you fell about this. And pleas dont hate me, just wait and see...;D**


	4. Chapter 4:Forgetting past

**HEY THERE PEOPLE. Its chapter 4. I dont really like it but I hope you will.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

MUSA´S POV

He didn't know who I am? He couldn't remember who I am? No, this cannot be happening. Not now. Everything was perfect before. But now, everything we had is lost. He doesn't know me. The love of my life doesn't know me. Tears were starting to fall down my checks. "What do you mean who am I. I spend the last 4 years being in love with you. You really don't remember me?"

He shook his head lightly. I guess he didn't want to hurt me that much. He swallowed and said: "I'm sorry. I don't remember you, but I have a feeling I should. I don't want to hurt you, I just…I'm sorry"

He looked at me sincerely. I could feel his hand squeezing mine. It felt good. But he doesn't feel that way. That made me realizes that I just lost him. Forever, maybe. He spoke again: "Could you tell me a little bit about me. You seem to know me really well since you are the only one here."

I gulped. Come on Musa. You can do it. Just tell him the truth.

"Sure, your name is Riven Blackthorn and my name is Musa Fay and I am your girlfriend. For the last 4 years you have been going to Red fountain. A school for hero's. You are really good. The best in your generation. I went to Alphea- School for fairies. I have the power of music. Our relationship was…umm… let's just say we had a rocky start, but then we worked things out and we were planning to move in together this year… That's all I can remember now…"

"What about my family, do I have any relatives alive?" I stopped breathing for a second. But then I focused and continued…

"Well, all I know about your family is what you told me. Your mother abounded you when you were very young. And you never knew your father. You were in an orphanage but you ran away. For where you were and what you are now, you really changed. I am really proud of you." I was on the edge of crying again. But I didn't break. I can't. Not in front of him…

He thanked me and the nurse came in and asked if I could leave the room so she could check on him. I nodded and walked out. When I closed the doors all the emotions that I have been bottling inside came out. Tears bursted from my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening. I knew him for so long and now everything is gone. No more kisses that made me feel better when I was down. No more hugs to comfort me when it was all hopeless. I sat on the stiff chair again, that was placed across the room doors. I closed my eyes. Maybe it's just a bad dream. Maybe if I count to ten and the open my eyes again I wouldn't be here. I would be in Riven´s arms and he would be kissing me like he used to. He would be the Riven I know. Then I opened my eyes. I was back in the white, unpleasant place I was before.

I saw Riven´s doctor again. I stood up. I was tired. I could feel my legs not wanting to carry me anymore. He walked to me with a positive energy.

"I´ve just got the results back. His memory lost is not permanent. He will gain it back. How soon? I would say tops, about 2 months. He will gain it back threw flashbacks and just little pieces. But at the end he will be the same as he was. His brain will recover fully. But, what you could do to help him is take him to a place where you two visited regularly. Like a favorite restaurant or a place in the park. It might help him recover faster. But other than that he could go home tomorrow. Oh, I almost forgot. We found these papers with him and I thought you could give them to him."

He handed me the papers and put his hand on my shoulder. He looked at me with sympathy and added: "Don't worry, he will be fine. Just love him like you do and he will recover soon" He smiled and walked away.

I holed the papers in my hands. I looked down. I unfolded on of them. I read it over quickly. It was a job contract. It said that Riven was now the teacher on Red Fountain. I couldn't believe it. That was probably the reason he was coming to my house. I felt the sudden overflow of joy. He got a job. And it was in the place he loved. I suddenly felt the urge to read the other paper to. I quickly unfolded it and read. It was a contract for an apartment in the city. Medium size and a pretty decent rent. I looked at the place where it should be the name of the new owner. Riven Blackthorn. He bought an apartment. Most importantly, he bought us an apartment. Now I knew why he was in a sudden rush to get to my house. He wanted to tell me the good news. He wanted to take me there. Sadness came over me. I covered my mouth with my free hand so my sobs wouldn´t be that loud. I had to go somewhere private. I didn't want to bring up that much attention. I ran to the bathroom as quick as possible. When I got there I closed the doors behind me.I went to the cabinets and checked if anybody was there. When I was shore that I was alone I went to the doors again and locked it. I was alone at last…

RIVEN´S POV

Strange feeling came over. I felt as if I should remember her. I could feel that she was important in my life. I felt a strong connection with her. She is my girlfriend. Well, I must say I have a great taste. She is beautiful. Her blue eyes, long blue hair and her pale skin go together perfectly. I could see myself falling in love with her. As I was thinking how I would ask her if she was still in love with me, even doe I didn't remember her, somebody opened the door widely…

There stood a brunet, with long strait hair. She was dressed in purple. Her eyes were filled with joy. She ran towards the bed and threw her hand bag on the floor in the meanwhile. As she got to me she sat on the bed, grabbed my face with her hands and pressed her lips against mine. Who is she, another girlfriend or something? She pulled away and hugged me tightly. "Oh Riven, I am so happy you´re awake. I missed you so much. Ugh, I have to kiss you again." She leaned in again but I moved away. She gave me a shock look, but I explained calmly: "I don't know you. Haven´t you talked to my doctors or something. I lost my memory. I don't remember you." She looked me in the eyes. "I know you don't remember me. I just thought you wouldn't forget me. I am Darcy, the love of your life."…

MUSA´S POV

I sat on the floor, leaning my back to the door. He was just trying to make me happy. He tried to make me happy, with buying a house. He got a job and bought us a place to live. I was hopping, that he didn't spend that much money on it. We can´t afford a big apartment. We have to save up and…MUSA, what are you doing. Stop thinking about nonsense. I can be so stupid sometimes. I got up and went to the sink. I opened the pipe. When water hit my face, it also cleared my mind a bit. I looked myself in the mirror. Pale, with a serious face. Great Musa, you are looking really hot right now. A great chance for Riven to fall in love with you again. I tried to save the situation. I let my hair lose. Then I stilled it a bit. I looked better with hair like this. I fixed my clothes and unlocked the door. I took a deep breath and went to Riven´s room…

NO ONE´S POV

Riven was trying to explain to Darcy that he doesn´t know her. He failed. Darcy was still telling him that she loved him so much. We all know Darcy, right. Well, in that case you know she is just using Riven´s situation. He doesn't remember anything she did in the past. So she just grabbed the chance. She became worried when she heard that Musa was in the hospital already. That made the situation a bit more complicated. She was stalking her all day, waiting for her to leave the room. When she finally did, she went into action. But when she heard footsteps in front of the door, that's when things got serious.

She kissed Riven again, just as Musa came in the room. Musa was shocked, to say the least. She was sad that Riven was in this situation, he really didn't know what she did to him. But she was also angry as hell. She wanted to rip her into pieces. "What the hell are you doing here, you witch. Get off of him" Musa grabbed Darcy by her hair and pulled her away from him. She stood right in front of her face. "What is it Musa. Sad that your all time love doesn't recognize you. Well you see, he is kissing me so he remembers me." "Oh, please Darcy don't flatter yourself. He doesn't know who you are either. If he did he would even let you touch him." "Musa, Musa, Musa. You really just can´t face the truth that he doesn't love you, he loves me." All the time we were jelling on each other Riven was silent. But as he heard the last words Darcy said, he had to say something: "I don't love anybody. I don't remember you two at all. I have no idea who I loved more. And I am sorry, but I can´t just pick one. You do understand that right?" "Riven, she put a mind spell on you 3 years ago. That made you go on her side, the bad side. Then you hurt all your friends because of that. She is just trying to do that again." Musa was looking him strait in the eyes. She wanted him to believe her. But Darcy had to open her mouth again. "Riven, don't listen to her. She had been in love with you for the past 4 years. She is obsessed with you, I´m serious. She has been trying to break us apart since we got together. Don't believe a word she says" I couldn't believe what she was saying. How low can she get. I sat on his bed. I took his hand in mine and continued: "Pleas believe me Riven. I love you with all my heart and for the past 3 years you have been saying that to me too. Please, don't fall for her lies again, please."

…

RIVEN´S POV

When she grabbed my hand, I could fell that stimulation again. I looked at her eyes. They were looking at me desperately. She wanted me to love her, or at least remember how I used to love her. Why can´t I do that? When I didn't answer her, she did the only thing she could. She kissed me. Oh, I don't think I can describe that. It felt like electricity was going through my body. Her lips were soft and tender. The complete opposite of Darcy. We almost melted together when I responded. But my mind did not obey. I had to break the contact. I felt sharp pain in my head. I put my hand on my head. It just would go away. "Riven are you…" That's all I could hear. My mind went away. I was somewhere else now. I could see myself siting with Darcy in a café, then her putting a spell on me. I saw Musa with tears in her eyes. I was hurting my friends and her. She was so different then. I opened my eyes again. Musa was still siting next to me. But Darcy, she was another story. Her hands were crossed; she was leaning on the wall, looking nervous. Oh, she should be. "You, you witch. You tried to trick me again. Get out. Get out of this room and get out of my life. Don't you ever come near me or Musa?" Darcy and Musa both looked at me with shock. Darcy looked at me for a long time. Then she just took her bag and left. Well that was easy enough. But, I knew what the trick was. She was afraid. She knew what I was capable of and she was safer far away from me. I was just glad that was over. But now, I have to kiss Musa again…

MUSA´S POV

How did he know? Why did he kick her out? "How did you…why…what just happened?" He smiled at me. That smile just made my knees shake. Good thing I was sitting down. "I think I had a flashback. I saw myself in a café with Darcy, when she put that spell on me. Then I saw myself hurting my friends and you. That's how I knew you were telling the truth. Oh, and that kiss made me know that before the flashback even started…"I blushed. He leaned in and our lips met again. The warmth of his lips made my heart melt. I wrapped my arms around his neck. When we broke for air, I rested my head on his forehead. "I thought I was never going to have that anymore. And you know that flashback you just had. It's going to happen more often now. You're recovering so you're remembering." I moved back and looked at him. "Would you like to spend that time with me? You know until you remember, you could live with me, in my house." "I would love to" He smiled again. He was clearly happy again. I was happy too.

When he checked out of the hospital next morning, we took a cab and went to my house. On the way there I told him that I live with my dad. "Where is your mom" He asked, not really expecting an answer like I gave him "She´s dead. She died when I was little. My dad is the only family I have" I didn't look him in the eyes when I told him that. He turned my head around and gave me a quick kiss. He pulled away and said: "I´m sorry. I shouldn´t brought that up…" "Don't worry, you could possibly know that." I put a smile on and took his hand in mine. I turned towards the window. I turned around to look at him again. He looked nervous. "Is something wrong? You look kind of nervous." "Well, I am meting your father. We have to explain everything to him, and I can just fell that it is going to be awkward. I am nervous. I should be…" "You are so cute when you're worried you know that, and besides, calm down, we are here already" I smiled and looked at the window again. Home at last…

* * *

**Review, Review, Review**

**It would be great to know your opinion. **

**BYBY**


	5. Chapter 5:Familiar place

**Hey, hey people. I am back. So sorry you had to wait so long. But anyways here is the chapter 5. I hope it is interesting enough. If you have any wished for the future of this story, please review your ideas and I will consider taking them in.**

**Oh, and by the way, always remember: It takes a minute to read, what takes an hour to write.**

* * *

MUSA´S POV

We were standing in front of the door. I looked at Riven. He looked pale and nervous. I took his hand in mine. He noticed it and looked at me. "Don't be so nervous, it´s just my dad." "Yeah, your dad. If he doesn't like me, then I can kiss our relationship good bye" He inhaled in and out, heavily. "It´s going to be Ok. We will just tell him everything." I pressed the doorbell quickly before he could stop me.

When my dad opened the door, he had a smile on when he saw me. But when his eyes gazed on Riven his smile disappeared. "What is he doing here?" "Dad, I can explain, I really can" "Oh, please do that, I am listening." "He was in an accident, and he lost all his memory. I was just hoping he could stay here with me until he remembers." I let go of his hand and looked down. I didn't want to look at my father's eyes. I was too afraid of what was I about to see. I felt Riven's hand squeezing mine again. My dad spoke again. "Do you love her like she says you did, before the accident?" "I may not as much as I did, but I do love her. I am falling in love with her every day." Silence came over us again. I looked at my dad. I waited. "Fine, he can stay." With that, he left the doors open and left. I looked at Riven. He still didn't look happy. "Why does he hate me so much?" "I will explain everything inside." I smiled and took him inside.

RIVEN´S POV

After she showed me their house, she took me to her room. I looked around a bit. A flute on the table. Light blue painted walls. Big bed and a big closet. Pictures of famous singers and musicians. I went to her bed table. There were two picture frames on it. I picked the first one up. There was a beautiful woman, with blue hair on it. She looked a lot like Musa. "Who is she?" "She´s my mom" She looked at the picture. She just sighted a bit.

I put the picture down. When I picked up the second one my head started to hurt again. On the picture Musa and I were smiling to the camera. I could see green fields in the background. My mind started to drift of. I could see us. Lying on the green grass. We were laughing. I could see that she was happy. I heard myself saying "I love you so much" to her. I guess I really meant it then. My mind was coming back to reality. When I was in her room again, I could feel the pain in my head coming back. It was so strong I had to sit on the bed. "Did you have a flashback again" She asked as she was sitting next to me and gently putting her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, I remembered the moment when this picture was taken." I put the picture frame down where it was. I looked at her. She had that worried face again. "Don't worry I am fine. Just a bit of a headache, really" Her face softened a bit. I kissed her and a smile was on her face once again. She opened her mouth just to close it again. When she finally spoke I was a bit taken aback. "How do you feel about me? I know it's a direct question, but… I just have to know." I stopped in my tracks to think for a bit. How do I feel about her?

"Well, I guess I will just have to be honest with you. I may not remember you, but I can remember my feelings towards you. And every time I have one of those flash backs I remember even more. I love you. But, I just don't know you. Am I making any sense?" Her eyes were giving her away. She leaned in and kissed me. Every time she did that, I knew I belonged to her. When I saw her happy again I was relived. I smiled back to her and lay on her bed. "So, why does your dad hates me so much?"

She lay down next to me and started talking. "Well, long story short, he thinks you don't deserve me because you are not wealthy enough to support me or our future family." She turned her head towards me. "But you don't agree with him?" "To tell you the truth, I couldn´t care less about how much money you have…" "That is nice to hear"...

I suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. I moved myself on top of her and pressed my lips to hers. It felt good having her so close to me. She responded quickly. Kissing her felt so good. I ran my hands up and down her body, exploring every inch of her. She did the same. I wanted to pull her shirt of but she stopped me. She started moving away, trying to push me of her. I stopped. She stared at me with fear and sadness in her eyes. "Musa, I am so sorry, I got carried away…" "It´s Ok, you didn't know that I never, um… did that before." "I feel so stupid right now…" I got up and sat on the bed. "It´s Okay. You didn't know and I understand that." "I still feel like an idiot for pushing you…" "You didn't push me, okay. You stopped when I asked you to and I love you even more because of that…" "So you are not mad at me?" "No, I could never be mad at you" She kissed me and the feeling of guilt went away. That night, I got to sleep in her room. We had fun, laughing and goofing around for a while. Then she fell asleep and I fell asleep beside her. It felt good falling asleep next to her. But when I woke up, she wasn't there. Something woke me up. I couldn't find where Musa was, so I went down to the living room.

I walked down the stairs, following the melody that woke me up. I walked slowly, listening carefully. Strong deja vu came over me. I could hear it´s a piano. I was right. She was sitting on the piano bench, her back was towards me. Her small hands pressing the keys in perfect timing. Her head was moving with the melody. You could tell that she felt the music, she was related to it. It was slow and sensual, but it had a darker side to it. I liked it. I never heard it before so it made me think that she wrote it herself. That wouldn´t surprise me. She is talented and music is her thing. I stood like that, leaning on the door frame, until she finished. She removed her fingers from the keys and put the lid back on. She sat there and I swear I could hear a sniff. Was she crying? Why was she crying? I saw her putting her head in her hands, crying even harder. That's when I needed to move. I went to her side. I hugged her from behind. She jumped up a bit. I guess she was surprised that I was there. I pulled her closer to me, trying to comfort her. She pressed herself closer to me, crying in my chest. "What's wrong, baby. Did I do something wrong. Please stop crying, I hate to see you cry." I holded her like that for a while until she calmed down a bit. "It's not you. That song just brings back a lot of memories. That's all." I nodded and replayed with an Okay. She cleary didn't want to talk about it and I wasn't going to push her. "C´mon let´s go and make us some tea" Her smile gave me a bit of hope that she was feeling better now. We walked into the kitchen and prepared the tea in silence. As we sat down the table, I grabbed her hand across it. She looked at her tea for a while before she finally spoke. "My dad used to play this to my mom. So every time I play it myself I remember all the times I spent with my mom before she…" The last few worlds were unspoken and left hanging in the air. I went silent, giving her the space she needed in that moment.

I grabbed my cup and smelled the tea a bit. It was amazing. I had to taste it. When the fluid spread over my mouth, the taste over flew my senses. It made my mind drift away again. I was at some kind of cafeteria. I saw myself sitting with five other guys. It was a round table. The first guy on my left was blond and he was on the phone. The second one had grey hair tied in a lose pony tail, swept on the side. I think he was drawing something. The next was a brunet who was turned towards me and talking to me. Then there was a guy with short brown hair and glasses, and lastly a guy with dark brunet hair tied in two braids. I was reading a book and sitting casually in my chair. The brunet guy, which I found out, was Brandon from all the girls that were talking about him in the room, started talking to me "Dude, c´mon, just asks her out all ready. We all know you like her, if not even more than that, and don't try to deny it." All the guys had their eyes on me now. They were waiting for an answer. I removed my look from the book to look at Brandon. In that moment I remember. I remembered the guys. All the things we did and the things we shouldn´t. I knew now. Sky, Helia, Brandon, Timi and Nabu. Just then I realized how much I missed my old buddies. Even doe it hasn't been a month since the last time I saw them. I went back to the scene. I was returning my gaze to the book. I heard myself replay: "Fine, then I won´t deny it." All the guys were in shock. Yeah, this was the first time I spoke about my feelings toward Musa. I guess it was a bit of a shock for them. After that my mind went blurry. I was back with Musa. She was looking at me curios. "Another memory?" "Yeah, this time I remembered how stubborn Brandon can be." She laughed at my comment. She stood up and planted a kiss on my check. "Yup, our old Riven is coming back." She placed her cup in the sink and with an innocent wink she disappeared in the living room.

I made my way to the sink so I could put my cup in it. I turned my head around to see where she went. I saw her sitting on the couch. Her legs were wrapped under her. She was covered with a blanket and she was watching TV. With her hair messily put in a bun and an oversized sweater, she was the cutest thing I ever saw. I went over to the couch and sat, a little awkwardly, on the other side. I looked at her and saw a little smile for on her face. In that moment she removed herself from the spot she was on and hugged me by the waist. She leaned her head on my chest, so she was watching the TV. I made myself comfortable by leaning back on the couch. She was practically lying on me now. But I didn't care. I loved having her so close to me. I rested my head on hers. The scent of her hair driving me crazy. We were sitting like that for a while, until her dad came in. His heavy footsteps couldn't be missed. We both looked at each other. We sat ourselves up quickly. When her dad came in we just awkwardly said good morning to each other before her dad went to work a few minutes later. "Maybe I should by us an apartment or something, your dad seams to hate me really bad…" "You already bought us an apartment and you also have a job too." "WHAT, I have a job. Oh my god, I should be going working right now. Why didn't you tell me…?" I almost stood up because of my shock but she placed me back at the sofa. "Calm down, they know you were in an accident and they gave your job to someone else until you are going to feel Ok to go back. I called them, don't worry." That calmed me down. "So…why didn't you bring us to our apartment when we were leaving the hospital?" "1st of all, I have no idea where it is, because you were driving yourself here to tell me about it when you had the accident and 2nd of all, the doctor said you should be somewhere you're going to remember things, and the place you bought is new. I just thought this would be more familiar to you, you know." I hugged her. She was amazing. She was taking care of me even when she didn't have to. "Thank you, thank you so much…" That's all I could manage to get out. We stayed on the couch for a bit longer until she had an idea. "I want to take you somewhere, that I am sure will bring back a lot of memories" She almost sang out the words _a lot._ "Okay, where?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out!" We went up and got changed then she grabbed my hand and took me out. I got a feeling that this is going to be a great day…

* * *

**Thats it. It will be vacation soon in my country so, I hope I will be able to get the next chapter up by january 2013. Jeeeeeeeeeeeeej new year, I am so exited. I hope it will be better then this one. XD**

**Have a good day (or night, it deppends)... :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Coming Back

**Hello,hello. I know you are all mad at me for taking sooooo long for this one. But I hope it pays of. I had A LOT of school work and no time for fanfiction. Okay, enough with the excuses, and lets go on with the reading. :D**

**P.S. It takes an hour to write, what takes a minute to read.**

* * *

Walking out of her house we made our way to the backyard. We stood there for a while she made a portal. Watching her and the gracefulness of her hand while making the spell made me feel a bit more save somehow. We walked into the portal and after a few short moments we were at our destination. Looking around I saw that she brought us into a city. Unfortunately, she brought is in the middle of the street. Grabbing my hand and pulling me aside she saved me from being hit by a big SUV. Because of the force she pulled me with, I landed an inch away from her face. My arms were on the both side of her, since I had to catch myself. "You have saved my life for the second time now. I ought you a lot." "I can think of a way for you to make up to me" She looked at me with a playful look and planted a kiss on my lips. I knew where she was going with this. But before I could continue with the kiss she took us away. Walking down the sidewalk I took a chance to look at the city. There were small shops on the both side of the street. All the windows of the stores were full and inviting. Everything was playful and colourful. People seemed happy too. There were a lot of restaurants and cafes too. "Musa, were exactly are we?" "The city of Magix. If you take a bus we would be at Red fountain or Alphea in about 15 minutes. It´s like a big shopping mall really" I was quiet after that.

Suddenly I heard a noise. As an instinct, I turned my head towards it. I saw three guys on hover bikes racing each other on the street. As they passed by the image and sound triggered something inside me. The engine roar made me remember. I could saw myself riding the bike. I remembered how that was my passion. I guess my favourite of the sudden wave of flashbacks was the one where Musa was right behind me. Her whole body leaning on me and her hands wrapped around my waist. When I opened my eyes,the noise was gone and bikers were already out of my sight. God, I wanted to do that so bad right now. I wanted to experience the rush. We walked down the streets. I was watching the life around us. Everyone seemed to be happy. There were couples walking by, young moms, and I could saw a park not far away, where kids were playing. This is a city where I could see myself living for a long time. It was perfect.

Not so long after the biker thing, Musa took a sharp turn in our path. We were suddenly in a forest. I didn't even know there was a forest nearby until Musa took us there. We needed to let go of each others hands so we could help move the branches out of our faces. I wasn´t having trouble since I was tall and my build was strong so I couldn´t feel everything. But Musa was another story. She was small and tiny compared to me. Branches were hitting her everywhere and they were leaving marks. That's when I stepped in front of her and had her walk behind me very closely. That's how she was shield with me. "Thanks, I didn't realize that these things grow so fast…" "Don't worry, that's what you have me for."

Once we finally got to the clearing, I just froze over. The place was mesmerizing. There was a crystal clear lake in the middle of everything. Perfectly green trees were surrounding us. There were flowers around us. Every kind you can imagine. There was a special smell in the air too. My words couldn´t describe the beauty of this place. Musa wrapped her arms around my waist, but both of our heads were still turned towards the sight we were in front. "Wow, this place is just…wow" "I know right, I love it too" I looked down and there into her eyes. As always she looked happy as ever. But my happiness didn't last long. Sharp pain was forced into my head. My whole body was disturbed by this. I fell on my knees and I needed to grab my head with my hands, trying to stop the pain at least a bit. I growled because of the state I was in. My head was pounding and everything was fuzzy around me. Nothing was clear and the sounds were all muffled. Finally I had to give up and my body fell on the hard ground. And once again blackness spread over my vision.

MUSA´S POV

I was hugging him when all of a sudden, I saw him on his knees in excruciating pain. I wanted to help him but I didn't know how. I was frozen. When he fell on the ground that's when I moved. I positioned myself next to him. I quickly grabbed his hand and started to call his name. "Riven, Riven, come on wake up, pleas wake up…" I was moving his shoulder roughly now. He needed to wake up. He needed to wake up now. I knew it. I pushed him too much. It's been three days. Three days since the accident. I was going too fast. I wanted him to recover so soon and look what I´ve done. He wasn't ready for so much at one time. I leaned my head on his chest. He was still breathing. Okay, that's a good sign. As I moved my head away I could see his lips move. His eyes under his eyelids were moving to. His whole head was moving. I guess he was having some very vivid dreams. He was murmuring something to. I leaned my head closer to his mouth so I could hear it better. "Ugh, Musa…my Muse…" My breath stopped. Only the old Riven could calm me Muse. It was a nickname that he loved and I kind of liked it too. He gave it to me here at this place. The place that we first kissed. I mean first official kiss. The one where I kissed Riven because he saved me from that spell didn't really count. Oh well, I still remember that day like yesterday. When we came here (it was already our favourite spot to hang out) I didn't even know what we were doing. He offered to sit down and he had a nervous look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering…will you ever forgive me…for what I did. The thing with Darcy." I could see guilt in his eyes. "Riven, that wasn't your fault. You were under a spell. You couldn't be responsible for your actions. I already forgave you." I could feel that a big weight fell of his shoulder, even doe he didn't show it. He stood up and he offered me a hand so I could help myself up. Once I was up he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. He looked at my eyes, and then his gaze lowered it on my lips. He looked up again, and when he did, he lowered his whole face and pressed his lips on mine. I have never felt anything like that before. His soft, warm lips were like melted butter on mine. We were in complete sync. I wrapped my hands around his neck and when we had to break apart for air, I was still paying with his hair. "I´m sorry, I couldn't help myself." "Oh, don't be sorry. I loved it." And with that it was my turn to kiss him again…

I liked that memory. It was one of my favourites. I couldn´t imagine if I would lose my memory. If I would lose all my memories, for good, I would lose myself. Memories and things you went threw are the things that define you. I would have to find myself all over again. I couldn't imagine. But I guess that was the reason Riven was like that these days. I couldn't blame him. I could only hope he would wake up soon...

RIVENS POV

My mind was going crazy. Images and sounds were filling my head quickly. Suddenly I knew why I loved Musa. I knew all the Sky's problems and how I drink my coffee. I found myself in a white place. My head felt light and it was as if all my problems and the weight from the newly gained memories disappeared in that moment. Was this heaven. Was I supposed to die, right in the moment when everything was perfect? No, I have to fight back. I tried to move and fight my dizziness that was consuming me. I was fighting a non-existing battle inside of me. I lost.

It got even worse when the not so pleasant memories busted in. My rough childhood wasn't a nice thing to remember. Fighting from day to day, struggling for food and a place to sleep. The images of me and my so called friends back there popped into my head. The times when we did stupid things like trick one of the orphanage teachers. And the not so pleasant times, when we almost got ourselves killed. Then I stopped and focused on one memory. The time when Saladin found me on the street. I was lying in a corner alley. A guy stabbed me in the gut and ran away with my newly stolen jacket. I ran away from the orphanage when I was 14, so 16 year old me was already on the edge of dying. I tried to breath as shallow as possible so I could last long, but it was cold as hell back then and I was freezing over. I thought it was all lost until a strong hand grasped my arm. I looked up and saw Saladin's face, just before I blacked out from the pain. He took me to Red fountain and he saved my life. He found out that I was old enough to start the first year and so I finally made something with myself. When Saladin took me to my room I felt a sudden feeling of belonging. Nobody was there since the school year hasn't started yet and I had a dorm for 6 people all by myself. When I lie down in my bed and felt the softness of the sheets, I knew I was going to love the place.

The memories blurted away and the pain was coming back. My fighting began all over again. But I stopped when I heard something. A voice. Saying my name in light tone. The voice was inviting me and I followed it.

I opened my eyes. I saw her. I knew everything and it felt amazing. Only when I felt my presence that I found out that I was laying on the ground. I saw her sitting next to me, holding my hand with tears on her face. Her eyes were closed and she was lightly humming something while moving herself back and forth. "Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up…" "I am awake" I managed to say that, trying not to show my weakness in my voice. She opened her eyes in that moment. She hugged my chest hard and let her tears fall. "Riven I´m so sorry, I shouldn´t brought you here today, it was too soon, I'm so sorry, so sorry…" "Muse, its okay…" She lifted her head up and looked at me with surprise. "Muse…did you just call me Muse" I lifted myself up, felling light as ever. I stroke her check and kissed her soft, sweet lips. "Yeah, my Muse…" She smiled and hugged me again. This time with so much force that she knocked me back down on the ground. "You remember…" "I remember."

In this moment, when she was so close to me, I knew why I loved her so much. I knew about every single thing she did for me. How much she was patient about my tough nature and me not opening up to her. She is so understanding about everything. I was gently rubbing her back, while my other hand was stroking her beautiful long midnight blue hair. They smelled like citrus. "I love you". I blurted that out. I just felt like she needed to know that. "I love you for doing all of this when I lost my memories. I love you even more because of what you did. I love you, I really do" Musa lifted herself up again; smiling down at me "I love you too" I quickly stood up and inhaled deeply. I offered Musa my hand for her to stand up. I took another look around. A smile spread over my face. "The place we kissed the first time, right?" She nodded with a smile on her face. "We should celebrate this, I mean …" "Let´s celebrate by moving into our apartment." After I said that I just nervously waited for her to answer. "Okay" "That's it. Just Okay?" "Well what am I supposed to say? I want to live with you." I smiled at her again knowing, that this is going to be the best decision I will make.

After we got back to her house, her father was back all ready. "Hey dad." "Musa, where were you two?" "I took Riven to a special place of ours and he remembers everything now." "I see…" "Oh, yes, I have news. I'm moving out." I was shocked at how spontaneously Musa said that. With almost no emotion in it. "Well that's good news. Musa, look, all I want for you is to be happy. And if he is the one who makes you happy, who am I to stand in your way." Her father walked up to her and hugged her. "Dad, I didn't expect that from you." "Well, people change." I was in a good mood since Musa was happy now and everything was Okay. But then her father approached me and gave me his hand. I took it and shake it in a polite manner. "Just make sure she is safe with you. Make her happy." "Most surely." "Well, now that everything is worked out, I'm going to go up and pack." She left the two of us alone with only the sound of her bedroom door closing. "Riven, I won't be bothering the two of you a lot, but please, do understand, she is the only thing I´ve got, I´m very protective over her." "I understand, but do know that I will make everything in my power to make her as happy as possible." He started walking towards me and panick was starting to get to me. He got closer and he said in a light tone that only I could hear "If you break her heart, I´ll break your neck." He stepped away and had a smile plastered on his face. "Would you like a drink?" "Sure…" Her dad was scaring me. But I knew that I wouldn´t break her heart. I knew I love her too much. She is mine now and mine only.

_A few months later…_

It was late night. Around 11 p.m. I was lying in my bed. In our bed. Yeah, I was still getting used to all of this. The apartment was just big enough. When you came in, there was kitchen and a dinning table. Across the room was a small living room. Then in the middle was a hallway. It had two doors. One door was on the left and one on the right. The left one lead to our master bedroom. If you could call it that. It was a square room with the bed next to the wall. Across the room was our big closet. Next to the sides of the bed were our night tables. There was also a shelve under the window. I had pillows on it, so I could sit there. I loved it. I always read there. On the right side of the hallway was our bathroom. It had a sink, a mirror, the toilet and middle sized shower. We could both fit in it. Believe me, I know. We tried. It was a small apartment, but I loved it. It was nice and warm and it felt like home. And the rent was low so it was perfect.

I was sleeping but the noise at the front door woke me up. He came home. I could hear him putting his jacket off as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake me up. He put his one arm bag down, and went to pure himself a glass of water. I thought he would stay in the living room and watch some TV but he didn't. He went into the bathroom and came in the bedroom. He was only in his boxers, he always went to bed dressed like that, I mean undressed like that. I wore a nightgown. It was red with black lace around the edges. Riven bought it for me as a present for our anniversary. I got him a black, elegant watch. He wears it but, he always protest as if I spent too much money for it. I felt his weight on the bed. He covered himself up. I was on lying on my hip at the right side near the window. He moved near me, pressing his body against my back. I could feel every single muscle on his chest. He wrapped his hand around my waist and stomach, laying his head on my pillow. He was so warm. I could feel his breath on my neck. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear: "I know you're awake".

I turned around in his arms ad said: "Of course I am. I can´t go to sleep without you". He smiled. I loved his smiles. He pressed me even tighter to himself and looked deep into my eyes. He all of a sudden became serious and asked "Are you happy? I mean, I know I can´t give you much but, are you happy, living here with me?" "Oh my god Riven, we talked about this already. Yes, I am happy, and I will always be." I was a little angry at him. "Good, that's nice to hear." He smiled at me and kissed me long and passionately. We were both tired so we just dozed out. Deep inside I knew that it couldn´t get any better than this. Being in Riven´s arms and just being happy. What more could I wish for?

* * *

**Well, review and let me know what you think.**

**I wasn´t planing on continuing this any more. I have a few request from the iphone shuffle challenge and I want to focus on that for a bit now.**

**P.s. I love you all so much for reading my stories.**

**P.s.s. I have a friend who is an amazing writer. She writes Harry Potter Fanficitons. She is talented but she needs more people to read her stories and review it so she can know how to be better. If you have a minute to spare, just go an read the story. I had a V.I.P. privilege of being there when the story was just some scribbles on a pice of paper. She perfected it and made it amazing. Her fanficiton names is ImaginationQueen294**

** s/8737005/1/Between-good-and-bad  
**

**Its great and it would be worth reading.**

**P.s.s.s. If you have any ideas or wishes for the following stories pleas review them or (PM)-me...**

**P.s.s.s.s. Another thing I forgot to explain was that in some kind of a weird way, I can hear Rivens voice inside of me better than Musas. So thats why there was a lot of Rivens POV in here. Just so you know for now and for later on.**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY AND DONT FORGET TO SMILE :D**


End file.
